Attack and effect names
Monsters in the anime typically have their own unique Attack name(s). Some attack names have since been used as actual cards. Japanese translated attack names * Black Magician - Black Magic * Black Magician Girl - Black Burning * Blue-Eyes White Dragon - Burst Stream * Dark Magician Knight - Rune Sword * Elemental Hero Featherman - Feather Break/Slash * Elemental Hero Bubbleman - Bubble Shot * Elemental Hero Burstlady - Burst Fire * Elemental Hero Clayman - Clay Knuckle * Elemental Hero Edgeman - Power Edge * Elemental Hero Sparkman - Spark Flash * Elemental Hero Wildman - Wild Slash * Elemental Hero Bubbleman Neo - Neo Bubble Shot * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman - Flame Shoot, Skyscraper Shoot (with Skyscraper) * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant - Voltic Thunder * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman - Shining Shoot, * Meteor Black Dragon - Meteor Dive (Toei movie); Dark Burning Meteor (GX) * Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner - Rampart Shot *'Elemental Hero Tempester' - Chaos Tempest *'Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman' - Infinity Edge Slicer *'Elmental Hero Elixirer' - Fusionist Magistery *' Elemental Hero Sailorman'- Anchor Knuckle *'Elemental Hero Wild Wingman' - Wing Impulse *'Elemental Hero Mudballman' - Mud Circle *'Elemental Hero Neos' - Wrath of Neos *'Elemental Hero Magma Neos' - Super Heat Meteor *'Elemental Hero Chaos Neos' - Light-and-Dark Spiral *'Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird' - Hovering Peck *'Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab' - Flame Barret *'Elemental Hero Flare Neos' - Burn to Ashes *'Rainbow Neos' - Rainbow Flare Stream, Honesty Rainbow Flare Stream (with Honest), Beyond The Rainbow Hole (Monster - removing effect) *'Patroid' - Signal Attack *'Steam Gyroid' - Hurricane Smoke *Big Koala- Yukari Bomber (Eucalyptus Bomber) *'Antique Gear Golem' - Ultimate Pound *'Antique Gear Soldier' - Precious Bullet *'Antique Gear Beast' - Precious Fang *Hell Soldier - Hell Attack *'XYZ-Dragon Cannon' - XYZ Hyper Cannon/Hyper Destruction *'VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon' - Ultimate Destruction *'Ojama Yellow' - Ojama Punch *'Ojama King' - Flying Body Attack (w/ Ojamuscle = Ojamuscle Flying Body Attack) *Chaos Necromancer - Necro Puppet Show *Blade Skater- Accel Slicer *Cyber Angel Benten- Angelic Fan *'Cyber Dragon' - Evolution Burst *'Cyber Twin Dragon' - Evolution Twin Burst *'Cyber End Dragon' - Eternal Evolution Burst *'Cyber Laser Dragon' - Cyber Laser Shot *'Cyber Barrier Dragon' - Cyber Barrier Shot *'Chimeratech Over Dragon - Evolution Resent Burst *'Hydrogeddon' - Hydro Breath *'Oxygeddon' - Oxy Stream *'Water Dragon' - Aqua Punisher *Math Magician- Battle Curriculum *'Elemental Hero Phoenix Guy' - Phoenix Shoot *'Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Guy' - Shining Finish *Dreadguy - Predator of Dreadnought *'Destiny Hero Diamond Guy' - Diamond Blow *Diehard Guy - Des(Death) Boer Fiat *Dogma Guy- Des (Death) Chronicle *Doubleguy - Death Overlap *Dark Tyranno - Rex Bomber *Ultimate Tyranno - Absolute Bite *'Red Eyes Black Dragon' - Dark Mega Flare (Alt Name: "Kokuendan") *'Red Eyes Darkness Dragon' - Darkness Giga Flame *'Mirage Dragon' - Mirage Flash *Spear Dragon - Spear Flash *Immortal Werewolf - Howling Slash *Vampire Bats - Bloody Spiral *'Vampire Genesis' - Hell Vicious Blood *Don Zaloog - Double Revolver *Black Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn - Ibari no Muchi (Thorn Whip) *Black Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover - Trap Knife *Black Scorpion - Chick the Yellow - Genki Zuchi (Limit- Vigorous Mallet) *Black Scorpion - Gorg the Strong - Gouriki Hammer (Herculean Hammer) *Golden Homunculus - Golden Harvest *Helios Tris Megistus - Phoenix Prominence *Silver Moonface - Silver Cutter *Iron Salamander - Armed no Honoo (Armed Flames) *Copper Ouroboros - Ouroboros Roar *Lead Lion - Leo Vulcan *Tin Aietos - Sonic Burst *Mercury Echenis - Squirt Gun *Shinenoh Uria - Hyper Blaze *Hamon - Tsuraku no Hekireki *Black Magician of Chaos - Horobi no Jumon - Death Ultima (Spell of Destruction) Name: "Spell of Destruction - Death Ultima") *'Diamond Dragon' - Diamond Breath *'Gambler Angel Bunny' - Card Dealing *'Mokey Mokey' - Mokey Mokey Wave *'Mokey Mokey King' - Mokey Mokey Wave *'Happy Lover' - Happy Burning *'Paladin of White Dragon' - Dark and Sacred Spear *King Dragoon - Twilight Burning *Chimera - Impact Dash *Orca Mega Fortress of Darkness - Killer Whale Cannon *Levia Dragon Daedalus - Levia Stream *Multiple Slime - Chewy Burst *'Destiny Hero Bloo-D' - Bloody Fears, Gravity Blood (Effect) *'Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon' - Over The Rainbow, Rainbow Overdrive (Effect) *'Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon' - Rainbow Reflection *'Junk Warrior' - Scrap Fist, Power Gear Fist (Equipped with "Armory Arm"), Power of Fellows (Effect) *'Stardust Dragon' - Shooting Sonic, Victim Sanctuary (Effect). *'Stardust Dragon/Buster' - Assault Sonic Burst *'Red Demons Dragon' - Blazing Crimson Hell Flare, Absolute Power Force, Demon Meteor (Destruction Effect) *'Red Demons Dragon/Buster' - Extreme Crismon Force, Crismon The End (Destruction Effect) *'Nitro Warrior' - Dynamite Knuckle, Dynamite Impact (Effect) *'Turbo Warrior' - Accel Slash *'Speed Warrior' - Sonic Edge *'Road Warrior' - Lightning Claw *'Black Rose Dragon' - Black Rose Flare, Black Rose Gale (Destruction Effect), Rose Restriction (Attack Reduction Effect), Hate Rose Whip (when equipped with 'Thorn of Hatred.) *Ancient Fairy Dragon' - Eternal Sunshine *'Power Tool Dragon' - Crafty Break *'Earthbound God Uru' - Hell Thread *'Savior Star Dragon' - Shooting Blaster Sonic * 'Zera' - Devil's Claw Dubbed anime attack names Those with TCG/OCG Cards * 'Dark Magician' is 'Dark Magic Attack' * 'Red-Eyes B. Dragon' is 'Inferno Fire Blast' * 'Elemental Hero Neos' is 'Wrath of Neos' * 'Elemental Hero Clayman' is 'Clay Charge' * 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' is 'Spiral Spear Strike' * 'Harpie Lady Sisters' is 'Triangle Ecstasy Spark' Those without * 'Arcana Force XXI - The World' is '''Light Catastrophe' * Armityle the Chaos Phantom is Transmigration Wave * Ancient Gear Golem is Mechanized Melee * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is Neutron Blast * Blue-Eyes White Dragon is White Lightning * Dark Magician Knight is Sword of Dark Magic Attack * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman is Skydive Scorcher or Infernal Rage * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster is Rampart Barrage * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon is Flash Flare Blast * Saggi the Dark Clown is Dark Glide * Elemental Hero Avian is Quill Cascade * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix is Flare Storm * Elemental Hero Sparkman is Static Shockwave * Elemental Hero Bladedge is Slice and Dice Attack * Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is Shining Neutron Blast * Black Luster Soldier is Chaos Blade Attack * Flame Swordsman is Flaming Sword of Battle * Mutant Mindmaster is Telekinesis Hand Force * Celtic Guardian is Silver Blade Slash * Relinquished is Pilfered Power * Curse of Dragon is Dragon Flame * Elemental Hero Mudballman is Mire Shockwave * Magician of Black Chaos is Chaos Scepter Blast * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames is Hyper Blaze * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder is Cerulean Skyfire * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms is Shimmering Slash * Summoned Skull and Toon Summoned Skull are Lightning Strike * Ryu-Ran is Fire Stream Attack * Manga Ryu-Ran is Nasty Nostril Flame Attack * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant is Voltic Thunder * Battle Ox is Axe Slam Attack * Elemental Hero Tempest is Powerhouse Plummet or Glider Strike * Wall Shadow is Reaping Claw Slash * Giltia the D. Knight is Soul Spear * Rainbow Dragon is Rainbow Refraction * Swordstalker is Vengeance Strike * Elemental Hero Magma Neos is Meteor Meltdown * UFOroid Fighter is Cosmic Flux Blast * Big Koala is Takedown from Down Under * Master of Oz is Outback Attack * Sorcerer of Dark Magic is Celestial Blast * Zera the Mant is Jagged Claw Attack * Paladin of White Dragon is Ionic Spear Burst * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is Infernal Darkfire * Elemental Hero Electrum is Elemental Radiant Burst * Destiny Hero - Dogma is Dogma Dagger Dash * Destiny Hero - Dasher is Pyro Electric Shock * Destiny Hero - Plasma is Vengeful Rain * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes is Fang Venom * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes is Venom Vapor Stream * Rainbow Neos is Rainbow Radiance * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo is Forehead Fossil Force * Dark Magician Girl is Dark Burning Attack * Junk Warrior is Scrap Fist * Stardust Dragon is Cosmic Flare * Nitro Warrior is Dynamite Crunch * Speed Warrior is Hypersonic Blast * Red Dragon Archfiend is Scorching Crimson Flare * Black Rose Dragon is Black Rose Flare